


The Walls of Winterfell

by Kit_Kat21



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, I love imagining these two, King and Queen of the north, being married and being happy, they deserve that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 18:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12041508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit_Kat21/pseuds/Kit_Kat21
Summary: They knew everything he had done for them and the North did not forget, but he was a Targaryen and the North did not forget those things either.





	The Walls of Winterfell

The walls of Winterfell weren’t strangers to screams at night. Especially the screams of Lady Sansa. The servants of the Keep did their best to cover their ears and clench their eyes shut against them, knowing that they could not do a thing as Ramsay Bolton raped and tortured her night after night. 

When Lady Sansa and Jon Snow took back Winterfell – everyone inside of the walls breathed a sigh of relief and wept tears of thanks. And the walls themselves breathed once again as well. 

And for many moons after, the walls were quiet at night as they should be. Most slept far more peacefully than they had for so long, knowing that their King and their Lady were keeping them safe. 

Jon and Sansa, themselves, did not sleep that much. Jon stayed up late in his solar, standing over his desk, studying maps he had long ago memorized, and Sansa sat with him, in a chair at the hearth, sewing. Sometimes, Jon would ask her a question or her opinion and Sansa would pause to answer and Jon would always be quiet, truly thinking over her answer. 

And then, more moons after that – after the wars were finally won and done and it was made known that Jon Snow wasn’t a bastard at all and was actually a Targaryen of all things – the halls of Winterfull tightened themselves with the anxiety that matched that of those who lived within. A Targaryen could not be King in the North. They knew everything he had done for them and the North did not forget, but he was a Targaryen and the North did not forget those things either.

Lady Sansa championed for him though - her half brother turned cousin - against all of those Lords and common people alike who wanted him gone. She told them all that she and Jon were going to be married in the Godswood and then he would be a Stark because that was all he had wanted his entire life and no one was more Stark than him. He didn’t want to be a Targaryen. He would _never_ be a Targaryen. 

There were still grumbles, but fewer now - especially when they saw the looks and shy smiles shared between Jon Snow and their Lady as they married. 

They all knew that if anyone deserved her happiness, it was Lady Sansa. 

And now, the walls of Winterfell were hearing screams again. 

Each night, Lady Sansa’s cried echoed against the ancient stones for all to hear, and people covered their ears and clenched their eyes shut so they couldn’t hear her. But this time, it was out of respect. They would never let their Lady know that they heard her passion at night with her husband; would never embarrass her so. 

“Jon! Jon, oh… right! Right there! Yes!” Sansa screamed with pleasure and if the walls of Winterfell could blush, they very well would. 

In the mornings, no one dared let the King or their Queen know that they had heard them the night before; keeping their knowing smiles to themselves as they served them breakfast in the Great Hall. But Jon and Sansa certainly didn’t try to hide, exchanging both smiles and looks with one another throughout the entire meal, and after eating, when they parted to go about their own individual tasks, Jon would lean in and cupping his wife’s face between his hands, he gave her the sweetest kiss on her lips that left Sansa leaning into him as her knees grew weak and Jon would always smile at his wife’s reaction. 

If the walls of Winterfell could beam with happiness, they would shine.


End file.
